It's too small
by Elmund9
Summary: (AU) Mina, la guardiana de la princesa Serenity, descubre que la magia sigue viva en la Tierra tras encontrar a un pequeño Tritón y a su guapo guardian.


**Nota: les recomiendo leerlo en A03, hay imágenes muy bonitas hechas por la talentosa smokingbomber, este fin pertenece a la colección de S*S reverse minibang.**

** Yo soy la única persona que escribió en español, pero todo este mes va a haber muchos fics geniales para quienes aman la idea de los generales y las sailors.**

* * *

It's too small

La Tierra, paradójico nombre para un planeta que debería dónde la mayoría de su superficie estaba cubierta de agua, e incluso en las áreas no tomadas por el líquido, la humedad rondaba y se metía por todos lados, desde las uñas de los pies hasta debajo de las raíces del cabello.

Mina, o Sailor Venus para sus amigas, lanzó un pequeño gruñido al ver por su ventana y confirmó que en el horizonte se podía ver el vasto e inmensurable océano. Ya fuera salir al patio o al escalar una montaña eso sería igual.

El sonido de las olas golpeó inclemente en sus oídos y ella, tal soldado, aguantó el deseo de gruñir por la desesperación.

— ¡Mina! —la pequeña Serenity señaló hacia un punto en el cielo, comenzó a rebotar en su sitio al lado de la ventana, sus rizos dorados brincando con el movimiento y su vestido rosa subiendo y bajando con cada salto — ¡El cielo es rosa!

Por supuesto, Serenity, nacida y criada bajo el domo mágico del reino lunar, jamás había visto un atardecer como este. En la luna solamente existía o el domo nocturno que apenas y dejaba ver las estrellas en la noche o el dulce día con un cielo de tierno color azul.

—Es un atardecer, Serenity. Pasan todos los días — Mina explicó mientras daba una palmada amigable a la cabeza de la niña.

—Sigue siendo hermoso — la pequeña contestó tras tomar la mano de Mina entre las suyas.

—Es bueno que te guste — si a Serenity no le gustara la Tierra habría muchos problemas —. Vamos a estar aquí un largo tiempo.

Serenity accedió con la cabeza y volvió a ver hacia el sol ocultándose en las aguas. Mina suspiró.

"Un largo tiempo", para personas como ella, podía ser un par de años o medio siglo. Así es la guerra.

* * *

—"Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el Cielo y la Tierra se separaran, nació el rey de todos los mares, Poseidón, él gobernaba con sabiduría a sus hijos, los hombres del mar. Pero después, justo cuando surgieron las personas de la superficie, los siete nobles hijos mayores del rey entraron en conflicto, pues varios de ellos querían abandonar el agua y conquistar nuevos territorios en tierra firme. Así fue que ocurrió la primera "Gran Guerra Oceánica"

—No entiendo — Mamoru bostezó antes de continuar hablando, una de sus pequeñas manos limpiando su ojo izquierdo —. Si son hermanos, ¿por qué se pelean?

—Porque esa es su naturaleza.

—¡Kunzite!

Zoisite, un hombre del mar de piel blanca y cabello rubio, tapó los oídos de su protegido como si con ello pudiera protegerlo de las palabras dichas. Kunzite, de piel morena y cabello plateado, lanzó una carcajada antes de atrapar a su amante en sus brazos, una estela de burbujas bailando alrededor de ellos.

—Te preocupas demasiado, amor mío.

—Uhm...— Zoisite pegó contra su pecho al pequeño Mamoru, con solo una de sus manos podía cubrir todo el cuerpo del niño y temía que el movimiento brusco fuera a lastimarlo — Mamoru es ….

—Los niños son más resistentes de lo que parecen — Kunzite apartó la mano de Zoisite del pequeño y lo dejó flotar libre en el agua, su cabello negro mecido por el movimiento parecía una corona y su pequeña figura brillaba en la habitación — ¿Ves?

Zoisite sonrió un segundo, maravillado de ver que Mamoru ya no era del tamaño de un meñique como cuando nació. Y sin embargo, la cara cansada del niño le quitó sus deseos de disfrutar el momento. Hizo una cuna con ambas manos y recogió al niño con gentileza.

Kunzite suspiró en el cabello de su amado pero admitió la derrota. Después, como si le doliera, se separó de él, dejando que la fría agua tomara el espacio entre los dos.

—Kunzite, estoy preocupado. Mañana tengo que ir con Nephrite. Dijo algo sobre una visión de gente de las estrellas…¿Eso no te causa desconfianza?

—Nephrite es confiable.

—Los poderes de Nephrite son una tontería — Zoisite dijo alzando un hombro —¿Oír las estrellas?

—Aceptastes los dones de Jadeite más rápido, casi el mismo día y ¿aún sigues sin confiar en los poderes de Nephrite?—Kunzite mencionó, quizá un poco celoso de la confianza entre su amado y Jadeite.

—Jadeite es más divertido — Zoisite explicó por encima de su hombro. Con cariño, recostó al pequeño Mamoru en la mitad de una concha marina y tras darle un beso de las buenas noches, tapó una mitad con la otra.

Kunzite sonrió y tomó la mano izquierda de Zoisite entre las suyas para llevarlo a su habitación. Esta era la última noche antes de una separación de varias semanas, y quería que fuera memorable para ambos. Zoisite se dejó conducir, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios rosas, pues él también estaba listo para la noche.

* * *

El dinero era muy importante. Incluso en una isla con menos de doscientas personas, tener billetes y monedas era indispensable. Por el lado positivo, Mina pensó mientras apagaba la lámpara exterior, tenían electricidad y agua potable.

—Los terricolas realmente han avanzado mucho en el último siglo — Mina suspiró y recargó su barbilla en sus nudillos, sus ojos intentando ver simultáneamente el pasado y el presente —. Ya ni siquiera usan ni oro ni plata como moneda de cambio.

Lo cual era malo, pues de esos materiales estaban hechas la mayoría de las reservas monetarias de Mina. Por supuesto, tenía bastantes billetes para sobrevivir un par de años sin trabajo, pero los quería hacer rendir para al menos cuatro.

Dejó su cabeza caer sobre la mesa de madera mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Buscar trabajo era imposible, pues alguien tenía que cuidar de la pequeña (y mágica) Serenity, pero la comida no se pescaba sola.

Mina sintió una luz iluminarse sobre su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dando a la mujer un aspecto casi malvado.

—Oh, Serenity — Mina cantó el nombre de la niña y empezó a subir las escaleras— ¿quieres ir a pescar conmigo mañana?

* * *

Mamoru despertó con el sonido de cientos de risas. Limpió sus ojos, levantó la tapa de su cama y nadó hacia la mirilla de la habitación, la corriente exterior empujando su pequeño cuerpo hacia adentro, pero no lo suficiente, así que recargó sus pequeños dedos en la superficie metálica y asomó su cabeza para afuera, su aleta azul aún dentro de la habitación.

Eran los otros niños del arrecife, todos coreando las canciones de la espuma y el mar. Mamoru se devolvió al interior del cuarto.

Zoisite y Kunzite le habían prohibido cientos de veces salir sin pedir permiso, y en su mente infantil, dejar una nota era pedir permiso. Tomó la pluma del tintero, un pequeño trozo de madera y escribió "salí", una palabra que conocía a la perfección tras varias notas que sus dos guardianes se dejaban uno al otro.

Después, Mamoru agarró unas algas y se las puso en la cabeza a forma de sombrero. A sus guardianes no les gustaba que saliera mostrando su cabello negro. Y él no quería que se enojaran.

Listo para ir a jugar con los demás niños, salió por la mirilla del cuarto y miró a todos lados en búsqueda de las armonías musicales.

No vio a ningún niño pero no iba a retroceder en su misión. Comenzó a nadar hacia arriba, creyendo que iba a poder ver mejor mientras más cerca estuviera de la superficie.

Nadó hasta que fue incapaz de ver el suelo y en ese momento, mientras miraba para todos lados, una corriente de agua lo arrastró. En algún momento, mientras intentaba nadar de vuelta al arrecife, algo transparente y duro lo capturó dentro y lo llevó justo al lugar donde jamás debería ir: arriba de la superficie del agua.

* * *

Mina sacudió su cabeza. Pescar era muy aburrido, si fuera un deporte olímpico, sería uno de resistencia y ganaría el que no se durmiera.

Serenity, en lugar de ayudar, estaba recogiendo piedras y echandolas a una pequeña cubeta de juguete. Mina había querido una cubeta rosa con las palabras "Moon", pero la única era de color verde con las letras "Earth". Mina la aceptó, pues a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes. No, espera, a ella nadie le regaló ningún caballo, y además pago cada centavo del precio de ese feo balde. Definitivamente la Tierra era un lugar terrible.

—¡Mira! —Serenity corrió hacia Mina y la adulta la vio de reojo, notando que la niña sostenía una pequeña botella de vidrio donde dentro había un pequeño pez azul — ¡Es un bebé!

— Sí, sí — Mina alzó un hombro. Esa pequeña cosa no serviría ni de aperitivo —. Es muy pequeño, tiralo de vuelta al mar.

—Pero es un bebé — Serenity se quejó y extendió el objeto hacia Mina — ¡Y no lo puedo sacar! ¡Se atoró!

Mina envolvió el hilo a su tabla de pescar antes de poner atención al predicamento de Serenity. Material de pescar seguro, volteó a ver a la molesta niña y tomó el bote transparente de las manos de Serenity.

La pequeña aleta azul del pez se movía de un lado a otro, señal de que el animal estaba desesperado por salir. Realmente era una criatura pequeña, pues el bote era apenas más grande que la mano de Mina. Ella comenzó a jalar la cola y se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito de un bebé.

Inmediatamente buscó a la pequeña Serenity. La niña tenía los ojos llorosos y cachetes rojos inflados pero su boca estaba cerrada, así que el sollozo tuvo que provenir de otro lado. Mina giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando al niño perdido, pero mientras más atención ponía al ruido a su alrededor más sentía el sudor recorrer su frente.

Giró la botella de vidrio y gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró salvar el recipiente de caer contra las piedras debajo de ella.

Era cierto, Mina era una mujer del espacio exterior y no sabía mucho de las criaturas terrestres, pero en todos sus años visitando la tierra jamás de los jamases había visto un pez con medio cuerpo humano.

Quizá en libros de cuentos en los cuales también se hablaba de dragones o caimanes cantores, pero jamás en un libro de historia o recuentos serios.

—¿Un juguete? — Mina preguntó mientras golpeaba el vidrio del frasco, el pequeño ser dentro mostró dientes minúsculos al sentir el ruido.

—¡No lastimes al bebé! — Serenity demandó e intentó quitar el frasco a Mina, pero esta última solo tuvo que alzar su brazo para evitar perder el objeto.

Mina se puso de pie e ignoró los pequeños puños de Serenity para enfocarse en el "juguete". De verdad parecía un niño miniatura, sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, los mechones negros de su cabello flotaban en la poca agua dentro del frasco y burbujas salían de su boca. Sus pequeñas manos morenas estaban apretadas entre su pecho y el vidrio pero eso no evitaba que sacudiera sus hombros para intentar escapar de su prisión.

Mina jaló la aleta del pez-niño y se tuvo que detener cuando el pequeño comenzó a gemir de dolor.

Pudo sentir un poco de la magia del niño en sus dedos y eso logró evitar que volviera a intentar jalar la aleta. Esa era biomagia, únicamente posible en una criatura viva, así que ese pequeño tritón no era un juguete.

Un gran problema, pues Mina había llevado a Serenity a la Tierra por ser un lugar sin magia registrada en los últimos mil años, pero el mini-niño era prueba de que el planeta azul tenía muchos secretos ocultos detrás de sus selvas y mares.

—Vaya, está un poco lastimada — Mina observó la cola azul, notando los lugares más rojos que otros. Bueno, tirar no parecía tener resultado. Quizá tendría que quebrar el bote.

—¿Vas a sacar al bebé? —Serenity preguntó, cansada de dar pequeños golpes a las piernas de Mina, sus manitas se contentaron en agarrar las faldas naranjas de su guardiana.

—Primero debemos ir a casa.

* * *

Una vez en su hogar, Mina decidió que el mejor método para sacar al niño del frasco era un poco de aceite. Rezó a los dioses porque el aceite no fuera tóxico para los tritones y comenzó a untarlo en la boca del frasco.

Después, comenzó a tirar con fuerza, viendo que estaba logrando sacarlo, continuó incluso cuando el niño comenzó a llorar. No se detuvo pese a los llantos de Serenity y solo soltó el frasco hasta que tenía en su mano derecha al pequeño niño.

Su pecho miniatura subía y bajaba rápidamente y su boca tomaba bocanadas de aire forzado.

—¡Serenity, tu balde!

La niña obedeció inmediatamente, derramando un poco de agua del recipiente al correr. Mina metió su mano al balde sin atreverse a dejar al pequeño sin su sostén, el agua salada picó su piel venusiana pero no logró ahuyentarla de su misión.

El pequeño en sus manos no era un humano, pero sus facciones infantiles bien podrían pertenecer a un niño de kinder, quizá tres o cuatro años mayor que Serenity. Además, su tamaño era el de las cosas frágiles y ella temía que si lo soltaba no iba a sobrevivir.

Quizá debió ir con un doctor. O un veterinario.

Si solo su temor de no revelar cosas mágicas no hubiera oscurecido las opciones, entonces…

—Gracias por eso — el niño intentó incorporarse, sus manitas apoyándose en las palmas de Mina — Eso fue horrible.

—Bebé, ¿estás bien? — Serenity preguntó, de rodillas, sus manos apretando fuertemente el plástico verde y ojos rojos por haber llorado mostraban aún su preocupación. Mina soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que las cosas parecían normales una vez más.

—No soy un bebé.

—Pero eres muy chiquito. Así que eres un bebé — Serenity le explicó al tritón, accediendo con su cabeza a su propia idea.

—¡Tengo seis! — el tritón nadó lejos de la mano de Mina y levantó ambas manos por encima del agua, una completamente abierta y la otra con un índice levantado —¡¿Ves?!

—¿Entonces porque eres chiquito? — Serenity preguntó y vio a su propia mano izquierda antes de levantar tres pequeños dedos blancos — Yo tengo así, y soy más grande que tú.

—Estoy creciendo. Eres una niña. No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué?

El niño dijo algo, pero como su cabeza estaba oculta debajo del agua, Mina no entendió nada. Serenity, que tenía más magia dentro de ella, infló sus cachetes y miró a Mina en espera de una respuesta de la adulta.

—¡Dijo que tengo algas en la cabeza! — la niña dijo y comenzó a llorar —. Es malo.

—Sh, sh….ya Serenity. Mira, ya se durmió, está muy cansado. Déjalo en paz y mañana voy a hacer que se disculpe contigo.

—Es malo, no lo quiero.

Mina abrazó a Serenity. "Malo". La visión de un niño de los malos siempre es simple y, sobre todo, cambia constantemente, por lo que un enemigo en la noche puede volverse un amigo un día después.

Así es como Mina los encontró la mañana siguiente: ambos pequeños jugando con la alfombra de abecedario. Serenity señalaba una letra, luego decía el sonido en voz fuerte y el tritón lo imitaba, después, intentaba con otra, si el niño la sabía, la decía.

Mina los dejo jugar hasta que se aburrieron, revisando de vez en cuando cada vez que terminaba uno de los pasos de la receta. Esperaba que los tritones comieran pasta.

* * *

Mamoru estaba en esa etapa en la que se es una criatura curiosa de enormes ojos y mente soñadora, era importante que él aprendiera sobre el mundo y tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta. Su rastro mágico mostraba que el niño estaba bien y no existía motivo para preocuparse. Sin embargo, ya era un nuevo día y el pequeño seguía sin regresar.

Zoisite no estaría feliz. Solo por eso, Kunzite decidió seguir la estela dorada que Mamoru dejó en su trayecto. Nado por un par de kilómetros sin preocupación, pero la realidad lo golpeó como una marejada.

El rastro llevaba a la superficie y estaba tan cerca del otro lado, que Kunzite podía estirar su mano para sentir el aire si así lo deseara.

Cerró los ojos mientras contemplaba sus posibilidades, cabello blanco alzándose hacia arriba y pequeñas burbujas escapando de la comisura de sus labios.

Tras pensarlo varios minutos, optó por hacer algo que no había hecho en medio siglo: saco la mitad de su cabeza por encima del agua. Ver a su alrededor fue más difícil de lo que pensó, pues las olas del mar lo empujaban a subir por sus crestas y solo su magia logró evitar ser arrastrado por el oleaje.

A la distancia, vio un cúmulo de tierra lleno de casas de techos rojos y tuvo que controlar todo su cuerpo para no golpear su cabeza con su puño.

Mamoru estaba allí, en la superficie. El vínculo decía que estaba sano pero tierra firme seguía siendo el peligroso mundo de los humanos, y esas criaturas eran más ruines que las del mar. Mamoru podría estar en problemas sin saberlo.

Kunzite comenzó a nadar hacia la playa, listo para recuperar a su amado niño.

* * *

—Nuevo plan de pesca — Mina sonrió feliz y mostró su nueva adquisición a los dos niños que estaban jugando a hacer muecas — ¡Tada!

La red era de hilos blancos que dejaban demasiado espacio entre ellos y el largo mango de madera requería una mejor pulida, pero ella lo consideraba superior a su caña de pescar.

—¿Qué es eso? — Serenity preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y ojos llenos de emoción.

—Una red de pescar. Con esto tendremos peces para toda la semana.

Mina accedió con la cabeza y sonrió triunfal a su protegida. Su expresión se modificó al ver al pequeño niño en el balde verde ¿él era mitad pescado? ¿Quizá esto contaba como canibalismo? ¿Pero los peces también comen peces? ¿Verdad?

Mamoru se puso un poco rojo ante el escrutinio de Mina y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente para ver a Serenity. Después, solo dejó arriba de la superficie media cara, solo sus ojos y orejas puntiagudas por encima del agua brillaban casi con un tinte rojo.

—Mamoru también quiere ir a pescar — Serenity dijo emocionada, su pequeña voz aguda logrando crear ondas en el agua del balde — ¿Puede venir?

—Ya tengo seis — el niño se explicó tras sacar la cabeza del agua —. Ya soy grande. También puedo pescar.

Mina limpió las gotas de sudor. Eso contaba como victoria de acuerdo a ella. Pero...Mina se arrodilló frente al balde y miró al niño, su piel morena desnuda y escamas brillantes lo delataban como criatura mágica, si la gente lo veía podrían pensar cosas.

Serenity se abalanzó a los hombros de Mina, su mejor cara de súplica colocada lista para la extorsión.

—¿Por favoooor?

—Bien, pero necesita un disfraz.

—Oh, ya sé.

Serenity salió corriendo a su cuarto, Mina escuchó el sonido de juguetes cayendo y después, la pequeña niña volvió con un muñeco de plástico. Se lo dió a Mina y la scout desabrochó los botones del camisón blanco, después le dió la prenda al pequeño Mamoru.

El niño intentó ponerse la prenda, pero al no saber qué hacer con los botones, amarró las dos puntas de la ropa e intentó hacer un nudo sin éxito.

Mina suspiró, después le ayudó a abrochar los tres botones, una parte de ella curiosa de los motivos de poner botones en lugar de velcro en un juguete para niños.

—Bien, todos listos. Hora de ir a pescar.

* * *

Kunzite extrañaba el agua alrededor de él. El aire era húmedo pero insuficiente, además, los pantalones entallados blancos, la camiseta gris, saco azul y corbata eran una molesta prisión de telas. Especialmente la corbata. Debió haberse vestido de surfista en lugar de ejecutivo.

Pero tenía que aparentar ser una persona importante para reclamar a Mamoru. Alguien con amigos capaces de asustar hasta el más terco pescador. Sí, no existía hombre en toda la isla que pudiera evitar que él rescatará a Mamoru.

Cuando sintió la magia de Mamoru revolotear a escasos metros de él, puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

Giró su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a una niña, casi una bebé, con una camiseta rosa sin encajes y una falda de plano color blanco, la pequeña era todo menos la terrible amenaza que Kunzite construyó en su cabeza.

Ella estaba hablando con Mamoru sobre la radio, al ser una niña pequeña las "r" eran una combinación entre la "l" y la "r"

—Aquí prendes la radio y escuchas música. En la Luna se llama "taudio". Dices "taudio, estación cinco" y ahí canta el Señor Europa.

Kunzite sonrió al escuchar a la niña humana. Lo maravilloso de los pequeños era su capacidad de inventar historias y creerlas realidad. Mamoru ya estaba dejando esa edad pero aún le faltaba mucho por olvidar esa etapa de su infancia.

—Señorita, lindo día, ¿verdad? — Kunzite se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña, sus ojos revisando a Mamoru.

Por lo menos el niño tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada y lanzar pequeñas burbujas por la boca.

—Kunzite...yo…

—Mamo, ¿quién es él? — la niña preguntó en una voz aguda tras lanzar una mirada a Kunzite.

—Mi guardian. Kunzite — Mamoru limpió su cabello de su frente y con su pequeña mano señaló hacia la niña —. Ella, la de cabeza de alga, es Serenity.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras inflaba los cachetes, después, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Mina! ¡El bebé está siendo malo conmigo!

Kunzite escuchó los pasos pesados antes que la sensación de peligro, por eso logró ponerse de pie a tiempo para encarar a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio sujetado por un moño del color de la pasión. Su vestido holgado color naranja era poco amenazante en comparación de sus eléctricos ojos azules llenos de furia.

Ella alzó una red de pescar contra la cabeza de él.

Kunzite empezó a esquivar cada ataque dando medias vueltas, ladeando la mitad de su cuerpo y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Todos sus movimientos tenían una fina gracia que los que miraran pudieron creer que estaba bailando los pasos de una coreografía ensayada por largos meses.

Lo estaba atacando con una red de pescar.

Entre todas las cosas del mundo, a él, un hombre del mar, una criatura cuya forma podría asemejar a la de un hombre mitad pez, lo estaban atacando con una red de pescar pese a su forma humana.

Cualquier persona lo hubiera encontrado gracioso. Excepto la mujer, que al escuchar la carcajada de Kunzite intentó usar sus piernas como arma también.

* * *

—Yo también quiero bailar — Serenity suspiró al ver a los dos adultos alejarse poco a poco de ellos.

—No creo que estén bailando — Mamoru dijo, inseguro. La gente de la tierra tenía piernas que usaban todo el tiempo, así que quizá así se bailaba en la superficie.

—En la Luna todas las Tierras llenas bailamos — Serenity comentó, su vista fija en el cielo.

Mamoru miró a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio. Ella era una extraña humana distinta a todos los cuentos de Zoisite o a las pequeñas sirenas que nadan en el mar. Ella rebosaba de magia que era difícil de ver hasta que ella intentaba tocarlo, además, le gustaba hablar de un lugar llamado "Luna."

Él solo sabía de un lugar con ese nombre. Una vez, Kunzite lo llevó cerca de la superficie para ver las estrellas, después señaló una que era gigante en comparación de las demás. Un sol de medianoche, Mamoru pensó, y Kunzite le dijo que esa era la luna. Esa fue la primera y última vez que la vio ser un círculo perfecto, el resto del tiempo estaba oculta o era una uña flotando más allá del cielo.

—¿Quieres ir? — Serenity le preguntó mientras ladeaba el balde, el plástico rozando la punta de la aleta de Mamoru.

—¿A dónde? — él preguntó en un suspiro.

—A la Luna. La Tierra se ve increíble desde ahí y tengo un jardín con muchas flores y hay un parque con árboles gigantes.

Serenity extendió sus brazos y Mamoru sintió la emoción crecer desde su estómago.

—Oh, si. Quiero ir.

—¡Entonces, vamos! — Serenity tomó el balde entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Mina logró golpear al misterioso hombre moreno de cabello plateado cuando él se distrajo. Ella lo hubiera disfrutado de no ser por la causa.

Dió media vuelta y gritó el nombre de la pequeña niña, pero era demasiado tarde. Dónde Serenity tenía que estar, solo quedaban fisuras en el pavimento, señal de que la niña se había teletransportado.

—Demon… — el hombre exclamó y corrió tras ella para inspeccionar el lugar — ¿Pero qué…?

Mina volvió a ver el hombre mientras pensaba. Era alto con ojos grises, pese a su inusual color de cabello sus facciones eran las de un hombre de entre veinticinco y treinta años de edad. Su alma era otro asunto.

Era un alma similar a la de los árboles terrestres que vivían siglos, sus troncos gruesos soportando el paso de los años y sus hojas verdes gritando "aún soy joven pese a mi edad". Y lo tenía que comparar con criaturas terrestres pues su energía estaba atada a la tierra y sus océanos. Solo por eso, Mina lo siguió mirando sin atacar.

Si él fuera del espacio, sin esperar preguntas o respuestas, Mina lo mataría. Pero los terrestres, incluso pese a su olor a mar, no eran enemigos de la corona Milenaria.

Pensando en realeza, Mina cerró sus ojos y dejo que los vientos revelarán sus secretos, escuchando atentamente en espera de algún indicio de Serenity.

La teletransportación no la debió llevar lejos. Tan pequeña como era, a lo máximo habría llegado a una isla cercana. Se rehusaba a pensar que Serenity estuviera en medio del océano o debajo del agua por intentar llegar a un reino acuático.

El nerviosismo y desesperación debieron verse en su cara, pues el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire y ofreció un poco de consuelo.

—Bien...no se preocupe señora. Yo recuperaré a su hija — el hombre dijo con firmeza, con la solemnidad de quien da malas noticias sin atreverse a romper todas las esperanzas.

—¿Quién eres? — Mina preguntó, mentón en alto para ver la cara del hombre hincado a su lado.

—Kunzite.

Mina accedió con su cabeza, acomodó su cabello detrás de su espalda y se incorporó.

—Muy bien, Kunzite. Yo soy Mina — Mina extendió su mano al hombre.

Ella sabía que no era humano, quizá estaba confiando demasiado en él, aún así, cuando él tomó su mano, magia antigua húmeda sobre su piel, ella sonrió.

* * *

Kunzite abrió sus ojos, una parte de él irritada porque los había cerrado. Todo por culpa de esa magia del color del sol que lo invadió al tocar a la mujer.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, angustia en el fondo de su estómago. Alrededor de él, en todas direcciones, el verde follaje lo rodeaba y la humedad a su alrededor carecía de rastros de sal.

Buscó algo con que defenderse y lo encontró en una rama en el suelo, en un movimiento rápido se apartó de la mujer y levantó su nueva arma.

—¿Desde cuándo las brujas se involucran con humanos?

O desde cuándo habían aprendido a ocultarse como mujeres jóvenes en lugar de ancianas en las cuales pelucas y exceso de maquillaje era de esperar. Una vez, de niño, una bruja de larga nariz y dientes afilados, intentó capturar a Kunzite para un experimento, dejando una cicatriz en su brazo que ni Nephrite pudo curar.

—¿Las brujas son reales? — la mujer preguntó, ignorando la rama en manos de Kunzite, ella cubrió su ojo con su mano —. Por supuesto, tritones y sirenas son reales…brujas, duendes, alebrijes, sip. Puedo vivir con eso.

Kunzite no bajó su arma. Sus ojos filosos inspeccionado cada expresión de la mujer. No era caballeroso atacar a una dama primero y él era uno de los altos generales, incluso sin gente del mar observando, actuar con mesura era parte de él.

—Eres un tritón como Mamoru, ¿verdad?

—Hombres del mar es como nos llamamos cuando hablamos con gente de la superficie — Kunzite explicó casi entre dientes.

—Me gusta más tritón. Una sola palabra — Mina levantó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque —. Ven, tenemos niños que encontrar. Por cierto, ¿qué relación tienes con Mamoru? ¿Su abuelo?

—Su padre — él contesto, caminando detrás de ella, pues era su única pista para encontrar a su protegido.

—¿En serio? — Mina observó a Kunzite de pies a cabeza, todo el tiempo continuando su camino por el bosque — No veo la similitud.

—Se parece a su otro padre.

Y Mina tropezó con una rama. Por inercia él la sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera caer contra el suelo y solo la soltó cuando ella tuvo sus dos pies plantados firmes en la tierra.

Los ojos azules de ella cayeron en los grises de él y soltó una carcajada antes de apartarse. Sus cachetes estaban rojos. Las máscaras de las brujas no eran tan expresivas, así que Kunzite sintió un poco de su temor levantarse de sus hombros.

—La niña, tu hija, ¿es mágica?

Kunzite tentó las aguas. Si tanto la mujer como su hija eran entes mágicos, escapar con Mamoru ni siquiera implicaría dar dinero a cambio.

—Serenity no es mi hija — Mina rompió unas ramas para abrir una senda —. Solo soy su guardiana y debería haberla vigilado mejor…

Kunzite olfateó el aire, un aroma similar a los arrecifes flotando cerca. Colocó una manos sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Ellos están bien. Mamoru es pequeño, pero es muy inteligente y más fuerte de lo que parece. Los mantendrá a salvo hasta que los encontremos.

—Creo...creo que tú estás muy calmado con todo esto.

—Así es , ya encontré un rastro que seguir.

Mina lo siguió en silencio por varios minutos. Él quería guardar esa calma entre ambos, como si fuera oro que se desvanecía con una palabra. La mujer, con su cabello dorado y piel besada por el sol era de esas que prefieren los diamantes que el oro y por eso volvió a hablar.

—Ese niño, Mamoru, ¿es normal que sea tan pequeño?

—Sí ¿Las niñas de tu raza siempre son tan poderosas?

—Ella es diferente ¿existen sirenas..ya sabes mujeres del mar?

—Sí, ¿hay hombres en tu raza?

—Por supuesto. Un mundo sin hombres sería una tragedia.

Kunzite reflexionó en ello. En un mundo sin hombres, él no existiría, peor, Zoisite tampoco. Sin lugar a dudas una tragedia.

Mina corrió hacia un árbol, se agachó a inspeccionar y agarró algo con su mano derecha.

Las sandalias eran blancas e inocentes, cosas que cualquier pequeño podría perder en el mar sin causar sospechas. En un bosque la situación era diferente. El suelo más duro, las piedras y ramas estropeando cada paso, era imposible creer que un niño dejará su calzado tirado en el suelo.

—Serenity no está acostumbrada a llevar ningún tipo de zapato — Mina explicó, más para sí misma que para Kunzite —. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Kunzite observó a la mujer de nuevo, su cerebro intentando recordar la opinión de las brujas respecto a los zapatos.

Mina devolvió la mirada de escrutinio. Mentón levantado, hombros echados para atrás y pecho inflado tal si lo estuviera amenazando, pero en un segundo su expresión cambió a una de resignación.

—¿Puedes sentir la magia de Mamoru?

—Sí — Kunzite miró al borroso rastro en el aire húmedo —. Están cercas, ¿qué acaso tú no puedes sentir la magia de Serenity?

Ella debía ser capaz de eso, pues los llevó hasta ese punto. Era una mujer creada de mentiras y engaños, Kunzite pensó. Tendría que ser rápido cuando encontrarán a Mamoru.

* * *

Mina creció en la corte, el lugar donde las sonrisas son fingidas y las palabras dichas con intenciones ocultas. Jamás lamentó su realidad, después de todo, a diferencia de muchos, el hambre o el calor extremo le fueron desconocidos por décadas mientras otros sufrían en los domos más rústicos alejados de la capital. Además, las alianzas también forjaban amistades y los encuentros casuales creaban cooperaciones futuras.

Ella podía medir a la perfección el riesgo y utilidad que Kunzite le presentaba.

La estaba llevando a Serenity y tan lejos del océano, el hombre del mar estaba desarmado frente a ella. Aún así, caminar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa.

Llevaba años sin estar cerca de un hombre guapo. No era su culpa si deseaba un poco que sus manos se tocaran más o un pequeño beso y... bueno, mejor no pensaba en qué más para evitar problemas. La culpa, Mina decidió en su mente, era de él. Igual que las sirenas encantan a los hombres, los tritones hechizaban a las mujeres. Necesitaba terminar su alianza lo más pronto posible o terminaría haciendo una acción reprensible. Y ni siquiera se iba a arrepentir.

Lo único que la detenía era la imagen de su compañera scout, Raye. Esa mujer de alguna forma siempre se enteraba de ese tipo de cosas y daba sermones que erizaban la piel.

Mina respiró profundo mientras recordaba que su prioridad número uno se llamaba Serenity. La pequeña estaba bien, si no su sentido de precognición estuviera al máximo y encontrarla sería tan fácil como encontrar la luna en medio de las estrellas.

—¿Mamoru tiene alguna habilidad especial? — Mina preguntó, recordando que pese a los poderes de Serenity, el niño tritón era del tamaño de su palma y, por lo tanto, una presa para la mayoría de los animales del bosque.

—No. Es un hombre del mar común y corriente — Kunzite contestó después de patear una piedra del camino.

Bien, Mina pensó y alzó la vista al cielo, Mamoru no era común ni corriente, y ella apostaba su salario de una década a que la pareja de Kunzite tampoco era padre del niño.

En cualquier caso, eso no era relevante para Mina, pues el plan tras encontrar a Serenity y mudarse a un lugar muy lejos del abrumador océano.

La única extensión de agua que Mina confiaba era la dulce, lista para ser bebida directo de la llave (o botellas).

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente, buscó una señal de Serenity. En lugar de ello, un cerdo muy grande color marrón salió de los matorrales.

—¿Qué hace un cerdo aquí? — Kunzite preguntó a Mina, ojos observándola como si ella fuera la culpable.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué aún no huye? — Mina preguntó susurrando. El animal era incluso más grande que ella y la forma en que bufaba era señal de que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

—¿Lo puedes transformar en jamón?

—¿Qué?

Antes de poder preguntarle al hombre lo que pensaba, el cerdo se abalanzó contra él. Podría no ser un hombre de la tierra, pero sus piernas sí eran rápidas. Ella observó la situación un par de segundos: cerdo gigante siguiendo a hombre sexy mojado.

Quizá existía un dicho al respecto, algo como "el cerdo al plato, el macho al cuarto". Sí, definitivamente esa frase tenía que existir en algún lugar de la galaxia porque solo así ella explicaba el deseo en su piel y boca.

Mina apretó sus puños y se recordó así misma la misión: usar al hombre mágico para encontrar al niño pez que estaba junto a Serenity.

Un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Mina ese instante y por eso, materializó una cadena dorada para atar al cerdo gigante, logrando inmovilizarlo. Kunzite, al ver a la bestia atada, bajó de las ramas del árbol, acomodó su saco y lanzó sus hombros hacia atrás.

—Un truco interesante — él mencionó, apenas logrando contener su cara en una perfecta imitación de estatua.

— Sí. Lo sé — Mina alzó un hombro, sus manos aún sujetando la cadena que inmovilizaba el cerdo a varios metros de distancia —. Una pregunta, puedes seguir el rastro mágico de Mamoru, ¿verdad? ¿Otras criaturas pueden también?

La nariz de Kunzite se arrugó, su desconfianza creciendo a cada palabra de ella, más a Mina poco le importaba eso. Finalmente, él respondió tajantemente.

—No.

Mina dejó la cadena desaparecer y el cerdo huyó despavorido, el polvo levantándose donde había estado. Ella revisó hacia abajo, a su vestido naranja que cubría sus piernas, incluida la enorme cicatriz que recorría desde su pantorrilla a poco abajo del muslo. Ocultar la verdad era igual que esconder ese tipo de heridas, mientras menos se mostraba, mejor.

Sin embargo, mientras Kunzite calculaba sus acciones, Mamoru fue demasiado honesto: lo que se esperaba de un niño sobreprotegido como también era Serenity. A Mina no le sorprendería saber que él niño era una especie de realeza o alguien importante que tenía que se tenía que ocultar para mantener a salvo.

Kunzite empezó a caminar de nuevo, siguiendo el rastro que Mina era incapaz de ver y ella lo siguió dejando la melancolía sembrir sobre su alma.

La Tierra era un lugar peligroso, pero solo en algunas partes y para algunas personas. Los hombros de Kunzite mostraban que él estaba de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

Kunzite sabía que pocas personas podrían encontrar o reconocer el rastro de Mamoru. Ellos jamás pensarían en buscarlo ahí y mucho menos podían encontrar las pistas en el aire húmedo.

La quizá-bruja Mina, pese a sus asombrosos poderes, fallaba incluso en encontrar el rastro de la dichosa "Serenity".

Esa pequeña era una niña muy bella, si Kunzite fuera un hombre del mar ignorante, confundiría a esa pequeña por una hija de alguna de las Siete Familias Nobles. Pero sus conocimientos sobre las estirpes reales era algo que tenía bien estudiado y pocos en todo el océano Índico podrían superarlo.

Mina, por su parte, tenía la clase de belleza sensual de una mujer, desde su cabello dorado que caía por su espalda femenina a su caminar de cadera, que la volvía digna de poder encontrarse entre los seres más hermosos del lugar.

Y a él siempre le gustaron las cosas bellas. Era por eso que soportaba los extraños cambios de humor y actitud aberrante de la mujer. De no tener a Zoisite esperando en casa, quizá hubiera robado un beso para descubrir el sabor de las brujas bañadas en la luz.

—¿Hay brujas acuáticas? — Mina preguntó de la nada, uno de sus mechones dorados cayó sobre su hombro cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para verlo y él pensó que solamente la magia podría darle tal brillo a su cabello. Mina elaboró su pregunta— Ya sabes, como en las películas.

—¿Cómo en las películas?

—Ya sabes, una bruja por la que intercambias tu voz y te vuelves humano.

—Eso es solo propaganda — Kunzite contestó irritado, sabiendo a la perfección el tipo de historias que los de la superficie creían sobre los suyos. Por supuesto, existían criaturas malvadas, como la hechicera Beryl.

—Entonces, ¿nada de reinas malvadas y eso? — Mina inquirió, sus ojos azules observando la cara de Kunzite con cuidado —. La gente del mar, ¿es acaso mejor que la de la superficie? ¿Existe un lugar en esta galaxia en el cual no exista la idea de la guerra?

Ella sonrió con amargura sin desviar la vista de él y Kunzite entendió que ella vio a través de su persona, descubriendo en sus gestos lo que él se negaba a decir.

—Lo sospeche — Mina dijo suavemente y sus labios se alzaron en un gesto más honesto —. Así es la vida.

—Lo es, ¿de dónde vienes también hay guerra? — él preguntó, sabiendo que incluso una afirmación sería inútil para saber de donde provenía. Los conflictos perseguían a todos los hijos de Neptuno ya fuera en la tierra, el cielo o el mar.

—Lo normal. A veces — Mina alzó su vista al cielo —, no sé siquiera quién es el enemigo o si hay un enemigo….me gustaría creer que todo se solucionaría como en un videojuego, sabes, vencer al malo final y hay una enorme fiesta. Pero, la vida no es así.

Kunzite, que la había escuchado cada vez con más aprehensión creyéndola una especie de guerrera, sintió alivio al oír la palabra "videojuego" Era una mujer curiosa cada segundo un poco más.

E incluso más torpe que él al caminar sobre la tierra, pues por estar hablando, piso mal una raíz mojada y se resbaló por la pequeña pendiente mientras su zapato naranja salió volando por el lado contrario.

—¡Auch! Ok. Estoy bien — Mina dijo y mordió su labio inferior. Kunzite miró a su cabello rubio llenó de hojas y tragó sus deseos de decir algo sarcástico.

Quizá no era una bruja malvada, pensó sin estar seguro de que tanto podía confiar en ella. Finalmente, volvió a encontrar el rastro y olvidó los problemas de la mujer.

* * *

—¿Nos puedes transportar de vuelta? — Mamoru preguntó por cuarta vez.

Serenity ladeó su cabeza de un lado para otro.

—No. Mamá dice que solo me puedo transporar una vez al día — Serenity explicó cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Puedes hacer magia, ¿verdad?

Mamoru pestañeó y mordió sus labios mientras pensaba. La mayoría de las personas del mar tenían un don, algunos podían encantar con su música otros crear barreras, pero Mamoru era muy pequeño y no sabía cuál era su don aún.

Serenity aplastó su cabeza con su dedo índice y Mamoru lo apartó con un manoplazo.

—Por eso digo que tienes cabeza de algas — Mamoru dijo molesto. Serenity infló sus cachetes y le dió la espalda. Él alzó la barbilla y le gritó — ¡Y mi magia es mucho más mejor que la tuya!

—Bo-bo — Serenity dijo y empezó a caminar lejos de él, dejándolo solo en el balde.

Mamoru la vio partir sin decir nada, en lugar de eso, fue al fondo del bote y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su ropa. Después intentó hacer escudos en el agua (como Kunzite) sin tener el más mínimo éxito. Frustrado, golpeó el balde y cruzó sus brazos.

—Hey, Mamoru — la cara de Serenity apareció de la nada y ella le mostró una pequeña piedra redonda a Mamoru — Es bonita, tiene forma de Tierra, ¿vez? ¿Hay piedras en el mar?

—Uhm, sí — Mamoru contestó, feliz de que Serenity hubiera vuelto — ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Perdí mis zapatos — Serenity comenzó a reír — ¿Tú tenías zapatos?

—Ehm — Mamoru negó con la cabeza. No sabía que era un zapato y no se lo iba a preguntar a una niña más pequeña que él —No.

—Tengo sueño, cuéntame un cuento…

Mamoru pensó en negarse a hacerlo, pero un segundo de reflexión lo hizo detenerse de inmediato. Contar cuentos era algo que los adultos como Zoisite hacían, era lógico que si contaba una historia, él dejaría en claro que era mayor que ella.

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los hombres subieran a la tierra, existió un rey muy poderoso, tuvo siete hijos a quienes dió el poder de la magia —Mamoru comenzó su historia, Serenity al lado del balde, miró a las hojas de los árboles por encima de ellos. Mamoru continuó hablando —. Sus hijos fundaron los distintos reinos del mundo. Pero el más poderoso, fue de los hombres del mar, como yo. A todos se les dió un poder. A algunos, ver el futuro y a otros, controlar a los peces.

—¿Puedes controlar peces? — Serenity preguntó, la última sílaba dicha en medio de dar un bostezo.

—No. El don es diferente en todos.

—Ah..

Mamoru alzó su cabeza por encima del balde y vio a Serenity dormida y él se volvió dejar caer al fondo del balde. No podía dormir.

* * *

Kunzite se detuvo en seco y señaló con el dedo a una pequeña montaña.

—Ahí está Mamoru.

Su voz sonaba ronca, como si llevara horas sin beber agua y sus labios estaban partidos pese a la humedad en el aire. Mina apagó su lástima de inmediato pues pese a provenir del mar, él era un hombre adulto y ella no iba a tener lástima hacia ningún hombre. Ya no más.

* * *

Mamoru tenía sueño, ya era su hora de dormir, pero el calor lo despertaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Serenity estaba dormida a un lado del balde, su cabeza sobre un brazo y boca chupando su dedo gordo como si fuera un biberón.

El estómago de Mamoru gruñó y él se sumergió por completo, recostando su espalda en el plástico e intentando disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de agua fresca. No estaba acostumbrado a agua tan caliente y la impotencia de poder escapar lo hacía soltar pequeños sollozos.

Ya no le gustaba la superficie y quería ir a casa con Zoisite y Kunzite, comer algas marinas y escuchar los gritos de los otros niños en la lejanía.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Mamoru alzó su vista y a través del agua pudo ver el rostro agotado de Serenity, los ojos de la niña pequeños porque su siesta fue interrumpida.

—¡Quiero ir a casa! — Mamoru limpió su nariz — Hace mucho calor.

— Pero no hace calor — Serenity dijo en una voz cansada, después tallo sus ojos y luego metió uno de sus dedos al bote y lo sacó inmediatamente, frunció el ceño antes de meter toda su mano — Está caliente.

—Sí, ¡lo odio! — Mamoru lloró amargamente.

—¡Auch!

Serenity sacó su mano roja y le dió un beso.

—¡Está muy caliente! ¡QUEMA!

El agua seguía volviéndose más caliente, ya no le molestaba estar rodeado por ella, le dolía estar dentro del recipiente apresado en su contenido. Su llanto desesperado creció junto el calor del agua.

—¡QUEMA! ¡Agh! ¡Zoi! ¡Zoi!

Mamoru estaba llorando el nombre de su guardián cuando el impulso del agua lo hizo caer fuera del bote y directo al pasto húmedo.

Serenity aún tenía sus dos manos en alto, mostrando que ella tiró el bote.

La niña avanzó usando sus rodillas y tomó a Mamoru entre sus manos. Él sintió sus cachetes ruborizar y hasta sus orejas se volvieron rojas cuando la niña realizó una cuna con sus brazos para sostener a Mamoru.

—Agua nueva — la niña dijo pensativa y sonrió a Mamoru — ¿Verdad?

—¿Agua nueva? — Mamoru repitió y sintió la energía de la niña florecer. La sensación era similar a la de unas horas atrás y él sintió su corazón latir en anticipación.

—¡Oh, no, señorita! Hasta aquí llega.

Mamoru y Serenity, de forma simultánea, alzaron sus cabezas para mirar a una mujer con manos en los costados y pies firmes sobre la tierra.

Serenity corrió hacia la mujer y alzó a Mamoru lo más alto que pudo, la cola azul del niño chocando contra la nariz de ella.

—Mina, agua.

—No te preocupes, señorita.

Mamoru miró sorprendido a Kunzite sin entender cómo es que él había llegado ahí. Tampoco sabía cómo él mismo llegó al bosque, pero Serenity era muy mágica, incluso más que Mamoru, así que tenía algo de sentido.

Kunzite agarró a Mamoru de las dedos de la niña, ciñendo al niño con menos delicadeza, lo cual prometía un buen castigo.

—Puede estar fuera del agua por horas — Kunzite explicó a la niña — ¿Qué le pasó a ese balde?

—Bueno — Mina alzó el bote y miró su contenido, después alzó los hombros — Está caliente y siento rastros de magia, tu niño completamente normal casi se hierve así mismo.

—No puede estar tan caliente.

—¿No me crees? — Mina extendió el balde y Kunzite lo intentó sujetar pero lo dejó caer de inmediato al piso — ¿Cómo puedes tocar eso sin hacer ningún gesto?

—Estoy acostumbrada al calor y fríos extremos — Mina respondió y sujeto a Serenity con un brazo — ¿Quieres que los lleve devuelta o intentan volver solos?

Mamoru levantó la cara para ver a Kunzite, curioso por entender al poseedor de la mano fuerte que lo sostenía. El estómago de Mamoru volvió a sonar y el hombre tomó una decisión.

Una hora después, Mina preparó pasta para los dos hombres invitados a cenar a su casa, como si todos de ellos fueran simples humanos que se conocieron por casualidad y no criaturas mágicas llenas de secretos.

* * *

—Esta cosa es muy pequeña — Mamoru se quejó mientras fallaba en dar una vuelta dentro del recipiente transparente.

—Esa pecera es lo único que tengo para dar.

Mina estaba usando un vestido azul igual de largo que el naranja del día anterior, era menos holgado pero resaltaba mejor su figura. A su lado, la pequeña Serenity, usando vestido azul cielo, sonreía abiertamente.

Kunzite aún no sabía qué pensar de ellas dos. Mina aún guardaba secretos en sus labios y Serenity seguía confundiendo cuentos con realidad, así que él seguía sin saber de dónde venían o a que reino estaban aliadas. Al de Beryl no, por supuesto.

De ser acólitos de Beryl, hubieran reconocido a Mamoru por su cabello negro y ojos oscuros, dos rasgos comunes en la gente de la superficie pero no en los hombres del mar. Tal vez era innecesario, pero él señaló afuera con la mirada, dejando en claro que quería hablar a solas con Mina.

Ella lo acompañó en silencio.

—Mamoru no es mi hijo.

Mina ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, soltando un pequeño ajá mientras afirmaba. Kunzite ignoró esa acción.

—Si encuentras a otras criaturas mágicas es necesario que seas discreta. Tu y la niña no deben mencionar la apariencia de Mamoru o sus poderes. Si llegaran a hacerlo, no necesariamente, pero, podrían poner la vida de él en riesgo.

—Tan pequeño y tantos enemigos, ¿eh? — Mina cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva —. Mi situación es igual, hay gente mala detrás de Serenity y por eso estamos aquí.

Malo era subjetivo, Kunzite lo sabía, pero eso bastaba para ellos dos, así que él no inquirió más.

—Entonces, hagamos un pacto de silencio.

—Lo siento. Pero no estoy autorizada para ello. Solo puedo prometerte ser muy cautelosa — Mina miró hacia dentro de su hogar. Mamoru y Serenity se estaban despidiendo efusivamente —. Aunque, presiento que el destino nos dejará volver a encontrarnos en el futuro.

Kunzite siguió a Mina dentro de la casa para descubrir que la mayoría de los objetos habían desaparecido quedando solo los muebles más esenciales. Quizá Mina sí era una bruja.

Ella tomó con un brazo a Serenity y con el otro, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, balanceó la pecera y extendió al objeto hacia Kunzite.

Él lo tomó entre sus manos. Solo un segundo le tomó bajar la vista para ver a Mamoru y al siguiente, la mujer y la niña ya habían desaparecido. De no ser por la pecera, él pensaría que todo fue un sueño.

* * *

—Nephrite debe limpiarse las orejas — Zoisite informó en cuanto fue hora de dormir. Medio día antes, Kunzite y Mamoru lo recibieron sin contarle sus aventuras. Eso sería después, luego de que Zoisite contará sus historias.

Kunzite agarró la mano fina de Zoisite entre la suya, deseando dar un beso a los labios de su amante y olvidar el importante mensaje de Nephrite.

—¿Tener cuidado con los conejos dorados de la luna? — cualquier cosa que Zoisite fuera a decir después de esas palabras fue callada con beso.

¿Conejos dorados? ¿De la luna? Kunzite odiaba admitirlo, pero esta vez Zoisite tenía razón, Nephrite necesitaba una limpieza de oídos.

* * *

15 años después.

Serenity subió a la torre más alta del castillo y miró a través del domo. La guerra de años atrás había causado fisuras imborrables y era posible ver con claridad al planeta azul brillando en el cielo.

—La Tierra — Serenity suspiró y recordó un mar tan extenso como el cielo, el aroma de la arena húmeda y el sonido de los pájaros. Y un sueño que tuvo de niña, sobre pequeños duendes con cola de pez y magia del color del oro.

Una sonrisa llena de deseo contenido se formó en sus labios, giró su cabeza ligeramente para ver las blancas paredes del castillo, volvió su vista a la Tierra. Qué nombre tan paradójico tenía ese planeta, llamándose igual que el suelo bajo sus pies pero estando arriba, más allá del cielo. Con ese pensamiento, ella dio un salto con los ojos cerrados.

El mar era el último lugar en dónde pensaba caer. Pero esa es otra historia y lo único que se necesita saber es que Mina siguió detestando el mar por un largo tiempo y, también, golpeó a Kunzite en la cara la siguiente vez que lo vio.

Fin.


End file.
